Valentine's Day in the Smash Mansion
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: Valentine's Day was often a busy day in the Smash Mansion. Couples got together, the partners often trying to get gifts or make plans for the other. The single Smashers would often try to help out their friends prepare or come up with ideas. These are the stories of 8 couples on one particular Valentine's Day.
1. Chocolate and Roses (Rosalina x Marth)

In the Fire Emblem bedroom, Marth was pacing back and forth. His best friend, Ike, was sitting on his bed, reading a cookbook for chicken. Despite how tasty the recipes sounded, Ike couldn't help but notice his friend. "What's going on, Marth?" Ike asked.

Marth spoke in Japanese. The English subtitles said, "I'm stuck for ideas. I can't think of what to get Rosalina for today!"

"You've had about two weeks to come up with ideas and buy her something."

"It's not my fault; I've been very busy with fighting lately and haven't had time to think about today."

"Well, you'd better think of something fast, or else she'll kick your ass. And if she's got a Luma with her…" Ike shuddered at the thought.

"Do you have any ideas?" Marth asked.

"Nope. You're the one who spends so much time with her, not me." Marth moaned in frustration and resumed pacing. "Oog. I can't read here." Ike got up and went to the door.

As he was leaving, Marth's descendent, Lucina, was coming in. She saw her ancestor walking around. "Is everything okay, Hero King?"

Marth looked at Lucina. "Lucina, I don't know what to get for Rosalina for today. What should I get her?"

"What does she like?"

"Well, she likes outer space…"

"Anything more specific?"

"She likes to go motorcycle racing. She's mentioned that to me before."

"Maybe you can get her a motorcycle helmet."

"No, she already has one of those. She needs it for how dangerously she drives."

Lucina groaned. "Maybe you should get her some chocolates or something typical like that."

Marth thought about it. "Actually, that's a good idea. Rosalina likes to snack on chocolate, so a box of chocolates might work."

"Really? Then I take full credit for the idea." Marth left to buy Rosalina a box of chocolates.

Meanwhile, Rosalina was finishing wrapping up Marth's gift. Her Lumas were helping her by getting her tape. "Thank you, Holly," Rosalina said. She took the strip of tape from Holly's little hand and put it onto the wrapping paper. A few others gave Rosalina tape to close up the paper. "There. It's ready to go."

"Mama!" one of the Lumas said, "Help!"

Rosalina looked behind her. One of the Lumas was wrapped up in tape like a mummy and struggling to get free. The other Lumas laughed at this. "Oh, Zoe," Rosalina chuckled, "How did you get yourself into this mess?" She took the safety scissors and began carefully cutting the tape off Zoe's body. "There you go. Now be careful next time."

"I will. Thank you, Mama!"

Rosalina turned to Peach. "I haven't seen Marth yet today. Have you?"

"No, I can't say I have," Peach replied. At that moment, Marth ran into the room. His face was dripping with sweat and he was catching his breath. "Oh, Marth, are you ears on fire?"

"No, but I believe my throat and heart may be!" Marth panted.

"I'll leave you two alone," Peach said. She left the room.

"What's the matter, honey?" Rosalina asked Marth.

"I apologize…I needed to get you a gift, so I ran to the store and bought you one. It was the last one they had." He handed over her present.

"A box of chocolates? For me?" Rosalina smiled. She opened it up. "Milk chocolate…dark chocolate…white chocolate…caramel filling…peanut butter…raspberry cream…These all sound delicious." She got a tissue and wiped some sweat off Marth's lips. With that cleared off, she kissed him.

"May I ask what you got for me?"

Rosalina handed him his present. "I hope you like it," she smiled. He removed the wrapping paper to reveal a box. He unsheathed his sword and opened the box. Inside was…

"A motorcycle helmet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to teach you how to ride a motorcycle like I do." Marth looked at the helmet. He began sweating again.


	2. A Run on the Beach (Dr Mario x Wii Fit)

Unlike most couples, Dr. Mario decided to take Wii _Fit_ Trainer out to a Valentine's lunch rather than dinner. He had told her about taking her out to lunch, but did not tell her where. At noon, the two of them left the Smash Mansion and headed down the street.

"Where is it?" Miss Fit asked.

"You'll-a have to wait and-a see…" the doctor replied. She was incredibly excited to go out to lunch with her boyfriend. She didn't know where they'd go. No doubt somewhere with fresh fruits and vegetables, vegetarian options, and nothing fried. "And here we are!" Miss Fit looked up. The smile was wiped from her face.

"Hamburger Italiano?" She looked back at Dr. Mario. "Are you serious? A burger place?"

"It's an _Italian_ burger joint," he said, "I thought it-a would be the perfect place for a date."

"I think you just wanted to come here to have Italian food." They entered, Miss Fit doing so begrudgingly. Inside, Miss Fit looked up at the menu. It was full of Italian-burger hybrids. "Pizza burger? Garlic fries? Chicken parmesan nuggets? Burger pizza?" She groaned. "This stuff will be the death of me…" The two of them ordered. They went with two protein-style Pizza Burgers (with lettuce instead of bread), an order of garlic fries, and some diet grape soda.

After lunch, Miss Fit felt stuffed and not in a good way. When they left, Dr. Mario commented, "Mmm-mmm! That was-a _delizioso_!" He licked his lips.

"Why did you make me go there?" Miss Fit asked, "You know I hate all that greasy fast food!"

"Because I knew it would be the perfect reason to do what's next on my plan." He held her side.

"Oh, no…Are we going to a bar and getting drunk?"

"No, we're going somewhere you'll love." They walked for about 30 minutes together. "And here-a we are." She looked up.

"The…the beach?"

"Yep."

Miss Fit walked onto the sand. It flowed between her toes. "The sand feels so good!" she said, "This will feel so good while burning calories."

"It's a good-a thing you mentioned that because-a…" He tapped her on the knee. "You're it!" He ran past her.

"Hey! You get back here!" She ran after him. The two ran around and had a great time for a few hours.

When they got tired, the couple headed back to the Smash Mansion. "That was a lot of fun," Miss Fit said, "I think I burned off all those calories, too. Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's lunch."

"May I-a get a kiss, my love?" Dr. Mario asked. He stuck out the side of his face. Miss Fit picked him up. She stared seriously at him. The doctor became nervous. She pulled him in and passionately kissed him on the lips. When she was done, she set him back on the ground. "Thank you. I was thinking my heart rate was getting low."

"What do you say we go to my room and…play Doctor?" she smiled.


	3. Battery-Operated Boyfriend (ROB x Samus)

Samus was a very popular lady on Valentine's Day. So many of the Smash Brothers (and a few Bash Sisters) would send her cards, flowers, and chocolates that it got to be a bit grating for her. It was especially now that she and R.O.B. were now a couple, and Samus was pregnant with the robot's child.

R.O.B. went to Samus' room. "Samus honey?" the robot asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm a little busy," Samus replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble getting into my Zero Suit…"

"Let me help." R.O.B. entered the room and saw his girlfriend struggling to zip up her Zero Suit. He tried to pull up her zipper. It was incredibly difficult, primarily because Samus was already starting to show.

"Oh, it's no use," Samus said, "If only I had some other clothes to wear…"

"That's it! We'll go shopping for clothes today! Do you have a different outfit you can wear until we get some more?"

"Well, I have my Power Suit…Since it's a genetic outfit, it will fit me."

"That will work. We'll buy you some new outfits…and then maybe go see a movie. It is Valentine's Day, after all."

Samus shrugged. "Okay. That sounds fine. I can go right now, if you're ready." She held out her arms and her Power Suit formed around her. There was a bump in the front, conforming around her baby bump. "This looks ridiculous," she moaned.

"No, no," R.O.B. said, "You've got a healthy glow."

"Thanks, I suppose. Let's get going."

The two of them took R.O.B.'s kart down to the mall. They went straight for the clothing store. "May I help you two?" the employee asked.

"Yes, please," R.O.B. replied, "We're looking for maternity dresses."

"Maternity dresses? But aren't you two robots?"

"I'm not a robot," Samus said. She removed her helmet to prove it.

"Gotcha. Right this way, please." He led them to the maternity wear section and left them to look.

R.O.B. grabbed a light blue dress. "How about this one? It will bring out the blue in your eyes."

"I guess it'll do." She took it from him. "I'll try it on." She went over to the dressing room with the dress. After getting a stall, she removed her Power Suit and put on the dress. She left the stall, where R.O.B. was standing. "How do I look?" She turned herself around.

"You look beautiful, Sammy," he happily replied. He held out his arm. "I thought these ones would also work for you." He gave her a blue dress, a red dress, a black dress, a green dress, and a white dress. R.O.B. thought she was beautiful in each of them (though R.O.B. would find her beautiful in anything from a heavy parka to her birthday suit). After she tried each of them on, R.O.B. took each of the dresses.

"Since we're here, I'm going to look for baby clothes," Samus said.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit. There's something else I have to get while I'm here." The two walked off.

Samus looked at the baby clothes. "I hope our child has a body similar to mine," she said to herself, "There aren't any outfits that match R.O.B.'s anatomy." A few minutes later, R.O.B. hovered over to her. "So what did you get?"

"Oh…they didn't have it." Samus could tell R.O.B. wasn't being honest, but didn't want to call him out on it. The two bought the maternity dresses and left. Samus dropped by the ladies' room to change into one of the dresses. It was much more comfortable than her Power Suit.

The two walked through the mall. There were couples all over, publicly displaying their affections. The stores were decorated with pink and red and hearts. "These decorations are making me sick," Samus snarked.

"Are you sure it isn't just due to pregnancy?"

"No, it's definitely the tacky decorations."

"Let's go somewhere that they won't have tacky decorations: the electronics store."

R.O.B. was wrong; the electronics stored was also plastered with Valentines' ornaments. "I fail to see how an electronics store could be romantic enough to warrant being trimmed up like this."

"I don't get it either, and I'm an electronic. Speaking of…" R.O.B. picked up a pack of AA batteries. "I just hope the theater doesn't check to see if I'm sneaking in snacks."

The couple looked at the films that were out. There wasn't much in the way of romance, though Samus didn't mind. She was more in the mood for an action movie, anyways. After buying their tickets, they passed by the concession stand.

"Do you need a snack, too?" R.O.B. asked.

"Sure, I think both of us could use something to eat," Samus replied, rubbing her belly. She got in line while R.O.B. played one of the arcade games. She got a bag of popcorn with white cheddar powder and a pack of sour candies.

The two sat in the middle section, where Samus could put her feet upon the metal bars and relax. R.O.B., lacking legs, didn't have such a luxury. He took out the batteries he snuck in and had one of them. They talked for awhile before the trailers started.

"Ommph!" Samus grunted at one point. "I think I felt a kick!"

"Let me feel." R.O.B. gently laid his hand on his girlfriend's tummy. "Oh, I felt it, too!" He was getting really excited.

"I suppose that answers whether they'll have legs or not…"

The theater darkened. "Oh," R.O.B. whispered, "we got movie sign!" Samus and R.O.B. watched each preview and gave a thumb-up or thumb-down depending on whether the movie sounded good after watching the trailer. Samus seemed more interested in watching the previewed movies than R.O.B. was.

After the movie, the two walked out of the theater. "That was one of the best movies I've seen this year," Samus said.

"Have you seen any other movies yet this year?" R.O.B. inquired.

"No, but that movie was awesome."

"I think my favorite part was when he got the girl." R.O.B. gulped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I do have to ask something…" R.O.B. grabbed something from behind his back. It was a ring box. He opened it in front of Samus. "Samus Aran…will you marry me?"

Samus looked at her robot boyfriend, then his ring, and then her pregnant belly. She looked back at R.O.B., whose eyes were full of hope. Samus smiled. "Yes, R.O.B., I will marry you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.


	4. Feel the Scales Tipping (Robin x Shulk)

Robin was a bit nervous. He looked at his outfits. "Should I go with my disco suit?" He then changed to his female form. "Or my disco dress?" she asked. "Oh, if only I knew what Shulk wants…Is he in the mood for me…" She changed back into her male form. "Or me?" He sat down on his bed. "Maybe I'll just go with the suit." He grabbed the outfit and put it on. It fit well-enough and looked good when he saw himself in the mirror. He then changed to female. The suit looked fine on Robin's female body, though it was a bit masculine. At least it still fit the same way.

Robin left her room. Lucina was sitting in the middle of the Fire Emblem room. "How do I look, Lucy?"

Lucina looked at her friend. "You look beautiful, Robin," Lucina replied.

Robin switched to being male. "And how do I look?"

"You look handsome, Robin."

"Thanks. Wish me luck with my date tonight."

"Break a leg."

Robin stood in front of Shulk's room. He gulped, unsure whether Shulk currently wanted male or female Robin. He knocked on Shulk's door. "Are you ready?"

"I figured you'd get done early, so I did the same," the British swordsman replied. He opened the door and was wearing a disco suit not unlike Robin's, except for it was red instead of black. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

"Let's have a kiss then." Shulk puckered his lips. Robin kissed his boyfriend once, switched to female, and kissed her boyfriend again. "And you look wonderful, too."

"Again, thank you." Robin always preferred to think of male Robin and female Robin as two different people, even though they shared the same body and mind. "Did you call for a cab?" They walked towards the front door.

"Way ahead of you. I actually called the manager of the club; he said he'll drive us over."

"The manager? Who's the manager?"

Outside was a limousine. But this was no ordinary limo; this one was bright yellow rather than black and had custom red tires. "Hey, folks," said the driver, who was standing by the grill.

"Pac-Man?" Robin asked, "Pac-Man's the manager of the club?"

"Yeah, I know I seem like the kind of guy who'd be all sweet and innocent, but I am indeed the owner of the Blue Spirit. Let's get going, time's a-wasting." Shulk and Robin got in the backseat. "So where are you two heading?" he asked in the voice of a New York cab driver.

"The…club."

"I'm just messing with you, kid," Pac-Man laughed, "Blue Spirit, here we go." The yellow guy started up the car.

"Did he just call me 'kid'?" Robin quietly asked Shulk.

"Let's not get on his bad side," Shulk suggested, "We don't want him to drop us off in the middle of nowhere."

Pac-Man dropped the two off by the door. "Have fun, you two," he said. He went to drive the limo to its proper parking place. The two went in line to get in.

Once they got up to the bouncer, he asked for their IDs. "Hey," Shulk commented, "Aren't you ol' Gilgamesh from _The Tower of Druaga_?"

"Yeah, that's me," Gil replied, "Haven't had much work the past few years, so Pac invited me to be the bouncer here. You got your IDs?" Shulk got out his ID card. Gil analyzed the card. "You're good to go, Monando Boy. Where's your ID, sweetheart?"

Robin got out her ID. "Here you go." Gil looked at the picture on the ID. "Oh, right…" Robin changed to a man. Gil looked shocked by this. He looked at the picture and then back at Robin.

"Yeah, this is a match. You're good to go."

Inside, the club was primarily filled with Namco-Bandai characters. There was Taizo "Dig Dug" Hori, Lloyd Irving, Heihachi Mishima, and many more. The music was remixes of Namco game themes. Shulk and Robin walked over to the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" Shulk asked his date.

"I'd love to, Shulk." The two stepped out onto the dance floor.

The music changed. It started off with the classic Pac-Man jingle and then the singer sang, " _I have a pocketful of quarters and I'm headed to the arcade…_ "

Shulk laughed, "Of course he'd go with this song." He started dancing. "I can feel the rhythm!" He began dancing like a madman. His strange dancing caught the attention of the others on the dance floor. They stared and then started cheering him on. " _'Cause I've got Pac-Man fever!_ " he yelled.

" _Pac-Man Fever!_ " the other dancers yelled.

Robin went over to the bar, feeling he needed a drink to get loosened up. There were several pink kittens and a fat, orange cat sitting down, taking up all the spots. "Excuse me," Robin asked, "Could I get a seat?"

"Beat it," the fat cat said, "My guys and I ain't goin' nowhere for no one."

Outside, one could hear the faintest police siren. Moments after the noise stopped, Officer Mappy walked in. He walked over to the bar. "You!" the white mouse said, "All of you are under arrest for underage drinking." The kittens and cat went with Mappy out to his police car.

"Well, that was lucky," Robin said. He sat down at the bar and had a few drinks.

A few minutes later, Shulk walked over to the bar. "Robin," he said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry," Robin replied, slightly tipsy, "I needed a drink to get loosened up." He got up and went out onto the dance floor with Shulk. The two began dancing together, just as they had wanted to do for Valentine's Day. Both of them were dancing like crazy. They grabbed each other by the arms and swung each other round and round. However, due to Robin's intoxication, he couldn't hold on and accidentally let go. He fell down on the floor. "Ow!" he yelled.

Shulk ran over to Robin. "Robin! Are you okay?!"

"No…I think I broke my leg…" He grabbed his leg in pain.

"It's gonna be alright." Shulk lifted Robin up and acted as a crutch for him. "We'll get to Pac-Man and see what he can do." The two went to Pac-Man's office and knocked on the door.

"Hey, kids," Pac-Man said, "Are you two having fun?"

"Yeah, we were having fun…" Shulk started.

"But then I fell down and broke my leg," Robin winced.

Pac-Man's girlfriend, Ms. Pac-Man, walked over to the door. "Oh, my goodness!" she said, "I'll call an ambulance!" She ran off to the phone.

Pac-Man turned back to the couple. "Well, I'm really sorry," he wholeheartedly apologized.

"No, it's fine," Robin said, "It's my own fault…"

"Let's get you outside. All the anxiety in here can't be good for you." Pac-Man got a wheelchair from his office. Shulk set Robin down on the chair and pushed the chair outside.

Once the ambulance arrived, Shulk and Pac-Man helped Robin get into the back. "Hope you get better soon," Pac-Man said.

"Thank you, Pac," Robin replied. Pac-Man went back inside. Shulk sat down next to Robin.

"So what's your name?" the ambulance worker asked.

"Robin."

"Don't worry, Robin. We've paged Dr. Mario. He said he'll meet us in his office in 5 to 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Shulk asked, "What could he be doing that would take ten minutes?" Shulk looked down at Robin, who was now crying. "Robin, I'm sorry."

"Shulk, you had nothing to do with it. I was the one who had too much to drink and got hurt. I'm the one who should be sorry, since I ruined our plans to go dancing."

Shulk held Robin's hand. "I don't care about dancing, just so long as I'm with you."

"Aww," Robin smiled. The two of them kissed.

The ambulance driver sniffled. "I'm really feeling the love," he said.


	5. Impressing Ike (Villager & Ike)

The pink Villager was lying on the floor of the Animal Crossing room. She had a box of crayons open to her side and a blank sheet of paper in front of her. With her red crayon, she drew a nice, big heart. She colored it in with red and pink stripes and topped it off with some silver glitter. Looking at it, she felt it would be a perfect gift for Ike. She thought Ike was so handsome and wanted to give him something. Feeling satisfied with her drawing, she left the room and went to the Fire Emblem room. Inside, she only saw Lucina.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Villager pointed at Ike's bed. "Ike? Oh, he went downstairs." Villager nodded to thank Lucina and went downstairs.

Ike was sitting in what could best be described as the living room. He sat on a recliner, reading his book. Villager smiled with delight. She skipped over towards him and tapped him on the arm. "What is it?" he asked. She showed him her drawing for him. "Cute, kid. Now do you mind? I'm reading here." Villager's smile turned to a frown. She felt like crying. As she was walking away, she noticed what book Ike was reading: a chicken-themed cookbook. She got a brilliant idea for how to impress Ike, and rushed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the Villager looked through a couple of cookbooks, trying to find a simple recipe for chicken soup. At last, she found one that was nice and straightforward. As she was reading, a friend of her's walked over. It was Captain Olimar of the S.S. Dolphin.

"Greetings, Villager," he said, "What are you up to?" She showed him the recepie. "Oh, making a batch of chicken soup? Well, I've learned a thing or two from Louie about cooking. I'll help you." He whistled to his Pikmin to get the soup pot. Hearing the commotion, another character debuting on the GameCube arrived: Toon Link. "Hello, Toon Link. Can we help you?"

Toon Link's fairy floated in front of him. "Toon Link heard you guys moving the soup pot in here," she said.

"Yes. We are making chicken soup."

"Toon Link's grandmother makes some great soup and he says he learned a thing or two from her. He'd like to help you out."

"I'm okay with that," Olimar said. He turned to Villager. "Are you okay with that?" She smiled and nodded. "Let's get to work."

After a few hours of work and cooking, the three finished the soup. "Good job, everyone," Olimar said. He turned to Villager. "Since this was your idea, we'll let you take the soup to Ike." She nodded. She then got a ladle and poured some soup into a bowl, getting some nice chunks of chicken. She took the bowl out to the dining room and set it in front of Ike's chair. However, since she worked so hard, she was very tired and went back up to her room to take a nap.

Ike finished reading his book. "I'd better put this back in the kitchen," he said to himself. As he walked to the kitchen through the dining room, he saw a warm bowl of soup sitting in front of his chair. "That's odd…" He sniffed at the soup. He instantly recognized the aroma of chicken and sat down to eat. The first sip was delicious; the chicken was moist and juicy, the broth was warm and salty, the spices were balanced perfectly, and the whole thing came together into something wonderful. "This is really good!" The swordsman continued to eat, every spoonful better than the last. Once finished, he went into the kitchen to put his bowl and spoon in the sink. Inside, he was surprised to see Olimar, washing out the soup pot. "Hey, Olimar, the soup was delicious."

The Hocotatian astronaut turned around to see Ike. "Well, thank you," he said, "but I can't take all the credit. It was Villager's idea."

"Villager, huh?" He thought back to earlier about the picture she drew and how he shooed her away. "She really wanted me to be happy, didn't she?" He felt like such a jerk for what he did.

When Villager woke up, she realized she forgot to watch Ike eating the soup. She ran downstairs to the dining room, hoping that Ike would still be sitting there. But he wasn't. She was ready to cry. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of paper in front of her spot on the table. She walked over and picked it up. There was a message written on it.

 _Villager,_

 _Thank you for the soup. It was delicious. I'm sorry for not looking at your drawing earlier. So, to make up for it, I made a drawing for you._

 _-Ike_

Underneath the note was a drawing of Ike and Villager. It made her so happy that she held it to her chest and cried tears of joy. She ran back upstairs to her room to put it up on her wall.


	6. Divine Intervention (Palutena x Link)

Palutena was humming to herself as she put on her purple dress. Pit, who was sitting on his bed, commented, "You're sure in a good mood, Lady Palutena."

"I have a date tonight with that handsome Link fellow," she replied.

"Wow! You have a date with a classic Nintendo character? I wish I could have that luck. I'd love to go on a date with Princess Peach or Samus. Or maybe Rosalina…"

"I'm sure you'll get the chance someday, Pit." She proceeded to put on a nice bit of make-up and some perfume. As she was heading out the door, she asked, "Do you have anyone you're seeing tonight?"

"No," the angel said, "I was just planning on playing a bit of NES, maybe some Super Nintendo if I feel like it."

"Have fun, then," she said. She shut the door.

Pit turned on his NES and picked up the controller. The game he had in the console was his game of origin, _Kid Icarus_. "Well," he said, "looks like I'm playing with myself tonight."

Link was waiting by the front door for his date. He had put on a dark green tuxedo to replace his tunic, and brushed his hair instead of covering it with his trademark cap. Despite being such a fearless hero in Hyrule, he was more than a bit nervous about dating a goddess like Palutena. Link's fairy, Navi, told Link, "Hey! Listen! You'll do just fine. Don't be so nervous." Link nodded.

Palutena walked down the stairs. "Ready to go, handsome?" Link opened the door for his date. The two walked down the street to the famous Ristorante Pianura. They were sat down in the middle of the restaurant and handed menus. "So how are you, Link?"

Navi responded, "Link's fine. He's a bit nervous for his upcoming role in the next _Legend of Zelda_ game."

"You're so lucky to have such a long-running, beloved series. The series Pit and I come from only has 3 entries, and the third game is the most well-known." The waiter walked by. "Two glasses of Succo D'uva, please."

As their discussion continued, a great evil walked into the restaurant. "Well, well…looks like I can kill two birds with one stone tonight," he chuckled. He walked towards their table. "Hello, puny goddess."

Palutena looked up. "Ganondorf!" she angrily said.

"That's my name," he said, "Don't wear it out. I see you got the Hero of Hyrule as your date. How fitting; you two are pathetic fighters for good and virtue."

"Hey!" Navi said, "At least we're not copying Captain Falcon's moves when we fight."

Ganondorf grabbed the fairy with his thumb and index finger. "What are you saying, you tiny blue bug?"

Palutena stood up. "Knock it off!" she said to Ganondorf, "We're not doing anything to bother you! We just wanted to have a nice dinner together, and you're ruining it!"

"Don't talk to me about plans being ruined," he replied, "My plans of taking over Hyrule have always been ruined by this blonde pretty boy. All my hard work is for naught…" He looked at Link. "…because you just have to step in and kill me."

"Are you seriously comparing your desire to be a dictator to us wanting to have a pleasant evening?" Palutena remarked. That was the final straw for Ganondorf. He charged up his Warlock Punch and turned around towards Palutena. Scared, she warped backwards. He missed her, but barely. He turned his attention back to Link. The Gerudo picked up the hero by the neck.

"I could crush you and your bug easily…Give me a good reason to do so."

Palutena considered what to do. "By myself," she thought, "Ganondorf is still pretty tough. But I know how to defeat him…" She held out her right hand. From the Smash Mansion, her staff turned into light particles and flew toward her palm, reforming themselves. She hit him with the staff, causing him to drop Link and let go of Navi. He looked back at the goddess, and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down.

Link crawled under the table, wishing he'd brought his weapons with him. He saw his date lying on the floor in pain, her staff lying next to her. Ganondorf walked over to where she fell. "You gods make me sick. You keep all the power to yourselves, and choose only goodie two-shoes to reward." He put his foot on her head. She winced and tried reaching for her staff. "A Warlock Kick should take care of you for good." He lifted his foot up. With his foot no longer confining her, she was able to grab her staff. She hit him with it and knocked him down. She crawled under the table with Link.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Okay. Next time he attacks, we split up so he can only go after one of us. Got it?" Link nodded. Ganondorf ran over, so they split up. He lifted the table up and threw it. He ran after Palutena, seeing her as the bigger threat at the moment. He rammed his elbow into her back, knocking her down.

Ganondorf grabbed Palutena by the throat, much like he did with Link, and lifted her up. "Prepare for the Flame Choke, goddess," he growled. He squeezed her neck and she braced for the worst. However, her divine neck brace (which is permanently part of the neck of any purebred goddess) kept Ganondorf from being able to execute the move. "This usually works..."

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. It's probably because of…"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Even if I can't choke a bitch, you won't be able to get free."

"Are you certain about that?" The goddess became strangely confident.

"Of course! Your precious hero has absolutely no weapons to defeat me!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Ganondorf had failed to notice that Palutena had been creating a Palutena Bow while they were talking. She threw it over to Link.

Link caught the Palutena Bow and aimed it right at Ganondorf's head. The arrow hit him square on, causing him to drop Palutena. Getting hit by a light arrow in the back of the head did not make Ganondorf happy. He angrily charged at his mortal enemy. "I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled. Palutena ran after Ganondorf to stop him. Link continued to fire light arrows at Ganondorf.

As they were getting closer, the waiter walked over. "Miss," he said, "This probably isn't an ideal time, but here is your Succo D'uva." He gave her the bottle of wine she and Link had ordered.

"Gee, thanks…" the goddess replied, taking the wine bottle. She then got an idea involving it. "Hey, Ganon-dork!" she yelled. Ganondorf turned around. The one thing that he hated more than Link was that uncreative insult. He stormed over to her, preparing a Warlock Punch. Once he was in range, she smashed the bottle over his head. The impact knocked him out. The fight was over.

"You did it, Pally!" Navi cheered, "You defeated Ganondorf!"

"You think I didn't know that already?" Palutena replied, still holding the broken handle of the bottle. The waiter walked over. "Sorry about the mess. We'll pay you back."

"At least he's been stopped from causing any further damage," the waiter replied, "I've already called the cops to have him arrested. We won't charge you for the damages."

"Really? Thank you."

"In fact, I'll get you guys some complimentary breadsticks to thank you."

"How generous! We appreciate it." Palutena and Link set their table back up.

As Ganondorf was hauled off by officers, Link and Palutena clinked their cups of Succo D'uva together and sipped. The waiter came by with their appetizers. Link was so hungry that he began stuffing his face with the sticks of dough.

"Now, Link," Palutena said, "Hylians cannot live on breadsticks alone."


	7. My Dinner with Kirby (Kirby x Jiggly)

Kirby and Jigglypuff were the first and longest-going couple in the Smash Mansion. As such, they had a pretty simple routine for Valentine's Day that they had perfected over the years. In the late afternoon, they both got dressed up for their date. Kirby put on his black bowtie and Jigglypuff put on her magenta bow on the back of her head. The two began walking down the street. However, when they got to Ristorante Pianura, there was a police car in front of the restaurant.

"Looks like our plans are getting changed up for tonight," Kirby said.

"Jigglypuff!" his girlfriend replied.

"I don't know where we'll eat now. Let me check." He took out his cell phone and called up the Warp Star. One appeared in front of them. The two got on top of it. "Take us somewhere else to eat!" The Warp Star flew off to a buffet. "That will work." The Warp Star crashed down in front of the doors. The two walked in. "Table for two, please."

The cashier calculated their price. "That will be 1000G," he said. Kirby tossed over a Gold Coin he found in a cave years ago.

"Follow me," the waiter said. He sat them down by the window. The moonlight shone down and the stars twinkled in the sky.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Kirby asked, holding Jiggly's hand.

"Jigglypuff…" she replied.

"Well, let's eat." Kirby and Jiggly ran off to the buffet and began taking whatever they could. Kirby stacked his plate with tomatoes, acorn squash, bread, cake, carrots, cheese, cookies, corn, eggs, French fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, ice cream, meat, pancakes, peas, and a tall glass of pep brew to drink. Jiggly got bananas, cherries, grapes, melons, oranges, peaches, strawberries, watermelon, tuna, and a glass of milk. They began devouring their food wildly. And once they finished their plates, they went back for more courses.

Eventually, the two were kicked out of the restaurant for eating far beyond what was considered reasonable for an all-you-can eat buffet. "You two are banned for life," said the manager escorting them roughly to the door, "Leave and never come back, unless you pay with a katana. Then maybe we can afford to feed you." He shut the door on them.

"It's a shame," Kirby said to Jigglypuff, "That place was really good."

"Jiggly…" the balloon Pokemon replied.

"Let's not let it ruin our evening. We can still go over to the Blue Spirit." Kirby called up the Warp Star again.

When the two crashed in front of the Blue Spirit, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man were just locking up for the night. "What's going on?" Kirby asked Pac-Man.

"We're closing early. A lot of people left after someone got hurt on the dance floor."

"But we wanted to go dancing!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think keeping the club open for just you two would be a good idea."

"Why don't you come along with us?" Ms. Pac-Man suggested, "We're going fruit shopping."

Jigglypuff perked up at this. "Jiggly?" she asked.

"Yep," Pac-Man replied, "It's what we like to do for our Valentine's Day night." He hugged Ms. Pac-Man, who giggled.

"I guess that could be fun," Kirby said, "Sure, we'll go with you." The two couples walked down the street, heading for the grocery store.


	8. Watching the Skies (Zelda x Mr G&W)

Princess Zelda of Hyrule stood on the balcony of her room. The sun was almost done setting and the top of the sky was already dark. The sunset made what little daytime was left vibrant shades of orange and pink. Zelda sighed, knowing the day was coming to an end.

She was soon joined by her boyfriend, Mr. Game & Watch. "Is something the matter, dear?" the monochrome asked.

"I'm fine," Zelda sadly replied, "It's just that I don't like night. It reminds me too much of the fall of my kingdom…" She began crying.

Mr. Game & Watch pulled out a tissue and gave it to Zelda. She blew her nose. "I understand, Zelda. I know what it's like to have evil take control over your life. Remember Subspace?"

"Yeah?"

"Tabuu captured me and used my body to create his army. I was completely powerless and was indirectly causing evil."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"It was horrible. But now things are much better for me, as well as for you and you kingdom. You shouldn't be sad anymore."

"I know…It's just seeing the twilight…" She looked out at the horizon. The sun was now completely gone. She began crying again.

Mr. Game & Watch climbed up the fence of the balcony to be at the same height at Zelda. "Zelda, look up."

"Look up?"

"Yes, up at the sky." She obeyed. "What do you see?"

"I see a lot of stars."

"And the stars, those beautiful stars, they can only be seen at night, when it's dark. Even in the darkness of night, there's still light, and some of the most beautiful light ever." He hugged her. "Don't be sad because it's night; be happy that you can see the stars."

Zelda sniffled and hugged Mr. Game & Watch. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
